My Only One
by a.love.battered.bruised.tattered.yet.perfect
Summary: Bradin thinks that a girl loves him, but is forced to leave her. Does she really love him? Or is she just a girl set on playing with his heart? [songfic on Yellowcard's "Only One"]


_Broken this fragile thing now,_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces,_

_And I've thrown my words all around,_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason…_

"Gwen! Come back! Gwen, please!" Bradin begged, watching his girlfriend sprint easily ahead of him.

'Damn that track team!' he thought to himself.

By now it was almost dark, and he had been chasing her across the Kansas plains for about ten minutes. Truly, he was tired, and wanted to give up, but something kept him going. That something was Gwen Martin, his girlfriend… Well, his ex-girlfriend.

flashback

"Can't we just be friends?" Bradin asked the blonde that stood in front of him. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes, and then a wave of blinks as she strained to hold the tears back.

"Friends? That's all you want to be? Friends? I have given you the past fourteen months of my life, Bradin Westerly, and that is all you want to be? Friends!" she yelled at him, the tears pouring freely down her face now.

"Actually, yeah. That's all I want to be." He said rather harshly. He was too heartbroken to care anymore. His parents had just died, and on top of all of it, he was going to have to move to California, away from his girlfriend, away from his friends, and away from everything he knew and loved.

"Fine! But when the girl you love comes up to you and spits some random crap about moving to another state halfway across the nation in your face, DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME!" she said, and sprinted off.

end flashback

_I feel so broken up, _

_(So broken up),_

_And I give up,_

_(I give up),_

_I just wanna tell you so you know…_

"Gwen, please!" Bradin said, breathing so hard that he felt as if his lungs were about to burst of overuse.

After about fifteen more steps, Gwen stopped and dropped to her knees, giving Bradin the chance to catch up. He approached the spot where Gwen sat quietly, and put his hands on his knees for support.

"Gwen…why... are…you…doing…this?" he asked her between breaths.

"Because I love you… And I'm going to miss you! I can't live without you, Bradin!" she said, and finally broke down into tears. It was like a mighty bridge had fallen. Bradin slowly approached her and draped his arms around the petite young woman.

" I love you, too. And no matter what, I always will. I just won't always be here to tell you that. But we can't have a long distance relationship. It just wouldn't work. It just couldn't." he said, and let her go. He heard a sob emit from her, as she pulled her face into her small hands.

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out,_

_And try to get to you,_

_You are my only one,_

_I let go,_

_There's just no one that gets me like you do,_

_You are my only, my only one…_

That night was the last night that Bradin saw Gwen for a whole five days. He would be leaving tomorrow, and would hate himself forever if he never said goodbye.

"Are you finished packing, Bray?" his younger sister Nikki said, walking into his room.

"Just go away, Nik." He said, and lay back on his bed.

"Fine… I was just going to tell you that there is someone downstairs for you." She said, and walked out.

'Could it be her?' he asked himself, and walked cautiously and anxiously down the stairs of his home. As soon as he got down them, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey." She said softly, her voice sweet, yet full of sorrow.

_Made my mistakes let you down,_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long,_

_Ran my whole life in the ground,_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone._

_Something's breaking up,_

_(It's breaking up),_

_I feel like giving up,_

_(Like giving up),_

_I won't walk out until you know…_

Bradin kissed her neck, gently, yet softly, as soft moans emitted from her throat. He gently removed her shirt, as she shifted in his grip. Sooner than he knew, his shirt was off and they were rolling around on his bed.

Before they could get too far, Bradin stopped himself.

"We can't do this." he said, his breathing fast and shallow.

"You mean you won't do this." she said, and lay down on Bradin's comforter.

"Nah. I mean WE can't do THIS." he said, motioning to himself and her, and then to the bed.

"Fine." She said. She then picked her shirt up, put it on, and walked out of the room.

"I'm not chasing her again. She's not worth it." He said to himself, and sighed, looking at his ceiling.

_Here I go, _

_Scream my lungs out,_

_And try to get to you,_

_You are my only one,_

_I let go,_

_There's just no one that gets me like you do,_

_You are my only, my only one…_

"Why isn't he coming after me?" Gwen asked herself after walking right out of Bradin's house, slamming the door.

"Doesn't he love me anymore?"

flashback

"I love you, Gwen." Bradin said, kissing her neck, before collapsing in bed.

"I love you, too, Bradin." She said, and let their sweaty, tired bodies rest, heaped upon each other. Sex wasn't at all bad with Bradin. No wonder so many girls wanted it with him. He did have quite a reputation…

end flashback

Gwen thought about this endlessly until she went to sleep that night, and even more the next day, because it was the day that she would see Bradin for the last time. Forever.

_Here I go, so dishonestly,_

_Leave a note,_

_For you my only one,_

_And I know,_

_You can see right through me,_

_So let me go,_

_And you will find someone…_

The next day was hell for Bradin. Paperwork, boarding passes, tickets, fights between siblings, and getting lost in the airport. After about three hours of such a hell, Bradin found him and his brother and sister sitting at a gate near the west side of the airport, reading outdated magazines.

"Flight 1928 to Playa Linda now boarding." The flight attendant called. Bradin quickly gathered up his things and helped his siblings with theirs. As he walked up to the opening boarding bridge, he thought he heard his name being called behind him, so he looked. There, running toward him, was a blonde, that went by the name of Gwen Martin.

"God… I'm so glad I caught you. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I don't want you to go!" she said, clearly out of breath.

"I can't not go, I have to go to-'' but he was cut off..

"I love you! I need you here!" she blurted out in protest.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay!" he said, getting a bit upset.

"If you love me, you'll stay here!" she spat at him. Great. Now she was giving him an ultimatum? What a witch…

"Fine! Then I don't love you! I can't stay here, and I'm tired of you trying to get me to stay with your fake shit!" he said, and stormed up the bridge. He heard a thud, but didn't care enough to look back. That was it. He didn't love her. He never had. And to be brutally honest, she was never his only one. His love for her was only a figment of his imagination. He never wanted her to be, and he never wanted to see her… ever again.

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out,_

_And try to get to you,_

_You are my only one,_

_I let go,_

_There's just no one, no one like you,_

_You are my only,_

_My only one,_

_My only one,_

_My only one,_

_My only one,_

_You are my only, my only one…_


End file.
